Conventionally, as a container in which fluid contents are filled and sealed, a bag-like container (pouch) obtained by forming a flexible packaging material such as a resin film into a bag has been known. In medical institutions such as hospitals, these bag-like containers are widely used as a container for filling and sealing enteric nutrients, liquid diets, liquid medicines or the like. In order to pour these contents for administrating to patients, a nozzle-like pouring member is used, and one example thereof is shown in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-293361